


Can you hear me?

by devil_woman_24



Category: Justice League
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinestro's masterplan went very well, but not so good for Hal. Flash is on his way. Could he save Hal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 'drabble' for ruensroad. It was for a game on tumblr where your followers would give you a number and two characters and you had to write a drabbles. The NSFW part it was added by me after I had posted the drabble.

"Green Lantern! Hal! Can you hear me?! Answer me!!" The Flash was running around the rumble that was left of a collapsed building. Hal was nowhere to be seen and the Flash was getting desperate with each passing second. “Please, Hal, just a little signal. Let me know where you are” this had been told to himself as he was hugging the hope that Hal was still alive. 

Sinestro had planned everything meticulously. He had created distraction for each one of the Justice League members that could come in the Green Lantern’s help. He had giving the Green Lantern tons of work to do, so by the time Sinestro showed up his power ring was almost empty. Sinestro soon won the battle. Seen how they had been fighting in the parking lot of a building, he left the entire building fall over Green Lantern. Just before, Hal had contacted the for help and he ran as fast as he could, but when he arrived Sinestro was long gone and Hal nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a sound could be heard and some rocks moving. “Green Lantern?” Called the Flash looking around the place where the sound had came from. He started moving those rocks and revealed Hal’s hand. happy that the other seemed to be alive, he worked fast in setting the other free. The Lantern was barely conciente and his body full of bruises. Barry didn’t waited another second to get Hal medical attention.

Hours had passed and Hal hasn’t woken up. He knew Sinestro was defeated and captured by the others, but he didn’t care how. He just wanted his friend to wake up so he could tell him what he hadn’t dared to tell him before. Soon, Hal started moving a bit and opened his eyes slowly looking at the ceiling. Barry stood up from the chair and got to his said taking his hand. Hal didn’t seem to mind. “How do you feel?” Asked the blond and the other gave a faint smile. “Like a building fell over me” he joked and Barry chuckled at that. 

"What happened? How is that…you are…" Barry couldn’t finish that sentence, but the brunette did for him. "Alive? Well, I had power enough for one last trick so I created a shield around me. I’m surprise myself I didn’t die. Thanks for saving my butt.” Hal looked at the other’s eyes with a smile and Barry smiled back.

"I wanted to tell you something for some time now and I almost lose you today so I’m going to tell you know.” Barry took a deep breath lowering his eyes before looking at him again. “I love you, Hal Jordan.” 

The other looked a bit surprise, but smiled at the other. “And I love you, Barry.” That took the other by surprise. He hadn’t expected that. Maybe a yell or something, but not that. 

"You…you do?" Asked Barry and Hal noded. So the other bent a little and kissed Hal softly still holding his hand. "Don’t be so reckless next time, you hear me?" Said Barry and Hal noded again and pulled the blond for another kiss.

But the kiss got heated up as Hal kissed him with passion and moved his hand around Barry’s neck and hair. The speedster moved his hand over the other’s chest caressing his skin softly and pinching one of his nipples just a little bit, but enough to make Hal moan inside the wet kiss. It was the brunette who broke the kiss searching for air and Barry took the opportunity to lick the border of his lips and down his earlobe, sucking it softly to then move his mouth down his neck and towards a nipple to suck it. Hal bit his bottom lip trying not to moan so loud, but the other was making it difficult for him to keep quiet. 

Then, Barry stopped and moved a bit away from the other who was giving him a questioning look. “We can’t do this. You are hurt.” But Hal wasn’t getting any of this, so he pulled the other and kissed him more fiercely than before. “I know you can be gentle” he whispered in his hear making Barry shudder and bit his lip. “That was sexy” he said kissing his neck and taking the sheets away to look at the naked body of Hal. “Is a good thing they left you naked” praised Barry with a smile moving his mouth to Hal’s intimate parts who bit his lower lip again and moved a hand to Barry’s hair to stroke his scalp and pull it. 

Barry was sucking the head hard, licking the entire shaft, bobbing the head and making obcenses pop sounds and stroking with his hand what didn’t fit inside his mouth. Hal was getting crazy, he was getting the blowjob of his life as he tried to be quiet. The Lantern had to move a hand to cover his mouth when Barry started sucking one of his testicles and played with his entrance. Soon Barry’s wet mouth was in his entrance pushing his tongue in and out and licking all around. “Fuck, barry, just fuck me already.” Breathed the pilot pulling at the other’s hair. The other pulled his tongue out and worked on getting his clothes off as Hal watched him carefully. “Fuck, you are beautiful.” Said Hal once the other was fully naked and positioning himself to enter the pilot. 

"Ready?" Asked Barry and Hal nodded. It was painful at first, but Barry kept stroking his cock so fast and whispering to relax that the pain faded away soon enough. "You can move now" whispered Hal and Barry started moving slowly as Hal moaned softly moving his head backwards. 

"Hal, I love you. Hal…I love you." Kept repeating Barry in a whisper while he moved his hips against Hal’s and slowly increased the speed. The speedster was going faster with each second and Hal was about to start screaming in pleasure, something he did when the blond hit his sweet spot and kept doing it each time. 

"AH! FUCK! AH! BARRY! I’M CLOSE!" Screamed Hal as his skin was now all blush, signal that the pilot was about to come. Barry increased the speed on his hand and his hips and soon Hal came screaming the other’s name and tightening his entrance making Barry came with him. 

The blond took a moment to recover his breath before pulling out and lay down at Hal’s side, not daring to lay down over him in fear to hurt him. “That was amazing” breathed Hal as Barry covered them both with the sheets and then kiss him. “I love you, Barry.” And Barry smiled hugging him softly.


End file.
